1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer user interfaces, and more specifically to providing user interfaces on multiple platforms.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
User interfaces are generally designed to facilitate the interaction between human and machine, to allow for operation and control of the machine, and to provide and feedback from the machine which aids the operator in making operational decisions. The design of computer user interface is an important component of many computer applications, and can affect a user's overall experience with an application.